The Center for Human Information Processing serves the function of fostering and exchanging theoretical and research developments in human information processing. The activities of the research program focus on (1) a consultants, workshops, and visitors program and (2) on specific research. The former activities encourage the active and cumulative exchange of research information ranging from psychophysics to social psychology. The research activities include projects in interdisciplinary aspects of cognitive functioning, semantic networks, the development of spatial representation, uses and functions of visual imagery, information integration models, memory, teaching and learning, analyses of emotional phenomena, attitudes, choice theories, psycholinguistics, and the interface of cognitive psychology and the philosophy of action. Research is carried out in laboratories associated with the Center, most of which are based on on-line dedicated computer facilities. The unifying theme, across individuals and disciplines represented, is the application of a cognitive human information processing model to all aspects of human thought and action.